


Comploments

by FallenLeader56



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I don’t know if its good, M/M, i wrote this late at night, paul attempts to compliment tord, paul is dumb, sleep? What’s sleep?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLeader56/pseuds/FallenLeader56
Summary: Paul sucks at complimenting people.





	Comploments

"You look so adorable today, lovey~!"

"Oh Paul you're so cute!!"

"You're the most handsome man ever, Paulie Bear~!!"

These were things tord often told Paul, drowning the man in compliments, so many Paul found himself beet red and unable to respond. Most of the time, Tord's compliments had made Paul into a stuttering mess and boy did Paul love it. Every time Tord's praise met his ears, he'd practically melt into a mushy pile of happiness.

Currently, Paul sat on the couch, watching his hair horned lover fondly. Tord was fiddling with the television remote, mumbling to himself inchorently.  
Oh how Paul loved the Carmel haired man, he thought he was the most adorable man in the world, though was unsure how to express this to his lover.  
Paul was bad with compliments and flirting, really bad.

Gently, Paul leaned against the other male and pressed a soft, loving kiss to Tord's cheek. Then, once he had his boyfriend's attention, kissed him once again but on the lips. Tord was certainly taken by surprise, but he made no move to complain, just happily smooched Paul back.

"Do you need anything, Paulie?"

Tord asked in a soft voice after the two pulled back just slightly. Paul's breath hit Tord's face as they both panted quietly, his eyes lowering as he looked down to tord.

"Mmm no, I just wanted to kiss the prettiest man again!"

Paul chuckled softly, That was probably the best he could do for compliments.  
Tord giggles loudly and kisses the chubby man's nose.

"What's so pretty about me when you are clearly the pretty one, dear!"

Paul blushed, oh great what was he supposed to say.

"W-well!! Um!!  
You have eyes!!!"  
The brunette blurted out, only to be met with tord laughing at his response.

"Oh Paulie you're adorable! My funny little man~"

Paul was not good at compliments.


End file.
